The smiling penguin
by blackreaper1212
Summary: my first cross over. it takes place in the monster hunter international world with resident evil characters. if you don't know what MHI is look it up its a good book written by Larry corre. First chapter is character bios with their back stories chapter two is coming soon
1. Chapter 1:bios

**Authors note: whats up every one i include bios of the characters who are important to the story as a whole. they also have a little back story so i didn't have to write a story about each character**

**Ps:in the MHI universe most hunters are normal people who come into contact with the hidden world of monsters. and every time they kill a monster they get paid for it by the gov via puff bounties,(and I tell you what the gov pays a lot for these bounties)**

**PPS. I will try and skip most of the boring parts of the book but at the risk of losing some details if i get enough request asking for more details I will go into detail. **

* * *

**Character Bios**

**Owen Zastava Pitt:** After surviving a werewolf attack, Pitt joins Monster Hunter International as a hunter in MHI's main team under Earl Harbinger. Raised by his militant father to be a survivalist, Owen is an expert with many weapons and fighting, making him a natural monster hunter.

**Julie Shackleford:** being raised in the monster hunter business helped her develop her amazing sharp shooting skills. Granddaughter of the almighty Earl Harbinger she is highly respected and loved. She is also a survivor of the Christmas party of 98.

**Earl Harbinger: **unknown (no really guys I have read the books and this guy is an enigma).Ps he has a secret that I won't mention now.

**Holly:** is an ex-striper who was attacked by vampires. Being the only survivor of the attack she has a hate for anything undead. She has excellent medical skills making her the groups' medic, she is no push over and doesn't take shit from anyone. She is also like the little sister of the team so if u mess with here you have another thing coming.

**Trip:** was once a high school teacher but that all changed when the high school was attacked by zombies blames himself for his student's death. Highly religious he is the optimist of the group. Never to be one to abandon a friend he sticks it out and goes above and beyond. He and Owen are great friends.

**Albert Lee:** lee was a former us Special Forces who became a librarian, were he was attack by a giant spider lucky for him he was skilled in the art of explosions. He is the group's demolition expert. Because of his injury on his first mission he's now the team monster researcher, he walks with a sword Kane. Though he has a limp he still the best bomb maker there is.

**Jason Vass (Vector):** Jason was found by Earl's best friend Hunk. Jason showed great skill at an early age he became the youngest hunter in history at the age of 12 also being Julie's childhood friend and crush. Jason and the rest of wolf pack disappeared on the day of the Christmas party of 98 presumed to be dead.

**Vladimir Bodrovski(specter):**known as old man Vlad he is the lone confirmed survivor of wolf pack. He lost the will to fight after the loss of his team, now no longer a field agent he stays at HQ making weapons and training recruits. He and Julie often talk about the old days. Vlad was like Jason's grandfather when they were in wolf pack.

**Hunk (name up for debate):** little is known about hunk, he and earl have been friends for almost ever but little is known about his past. He is one of the greatest hunters, he trained Jason and rumor has it he even can beat earl when he wants too. Hunk has been known to have unmatched reflexes and so much luck that he could even beat the devil at poker, cheat, show how he cheated and still get away with it


	2. chapter 2: wet works

**Authors note:alright here we go my first chapter packed full of awesomeness with awesome sauce I hope you Like**

**PS. Is anyone can figure out why the title of the story is called what it is called I will integrate you, or a character You create into my story.**

**so good luck guessing and don't for get to rate and review thank you. **

* * *

After returning from our first mission relatively safe. Sure lee ended up hurting his leg really bad but there were no casualties so it's a win in my book. Owen,

Holly called I turned and asked her what's wrong. She said I don't think lee will be doing anymore field ops that ghoul did a number on his leg it looks like he

has some nerve damage I don't know how bad until we get back to HQ. I turned and looked at lee and apologized to my friend. He said don't apologize man

I'm just glad to be alive you look worse than me after taking on that master Vamp I heard Julies boyfriend locked you in with it. I think back to a few hours ago

when we were aboard the big abandon ocean liner. I remember the amount of ghouls aboard this ship the number almost seemed limitless It didn't help that I

was team leader on my first mission and I had them deal with the ghouls above deck, I put all my faith in Trip, Holly, and Lee, we were like a family since we

survived our time a training camp. We trusted each other like family, but I had to leave them because Gram the current hot shot or kiss up everyone else called

him, it also didn't help that he was dating the bosses granddaughter. Julie on the other hand I didn't mind being with she was a hell of a girl. Screw that she

was a hell of a women she was every man's dream tall, fit, beautiful and could put you in your place with a smile on her face. She was too good for Gram and

everyone knew it. And the reason why he was on my tail was because of how good I and Julie got along. So of course he tells me to open the coffin where the

master vamp supposed to be sleeping. But when I did we saw nothing I turned to ask what know only to get tossed into the wall by an unseen force I hit the

wall hard. But I got up fast soon n the room began to get dark and very cold. We soon heard a Chilin voice and then it appeared the master vamp was

something out of this world but the three of us thought we could handle him but we were wrong as we soon found ourselves outmatched I threw a grenade

and we all haled ass. Julie was the first above deck next was Gram I followed right behind him as soon as he got out he slammed the hatch on me I could hear

Julie saying what the hell I soon felt something grab my leg it was the I vamp it looked at me with a wicked smile. It pulled me down I hit the ground but got up

grabbing my bowie knife in one hand and my .44magnum in the other I was ready to fight to the death. The master vamp laughed at me, I began to charge

then from above Earl dropped down and landed safely in front of me and told me to get going. I said I wasn't leaving him he just looked at me and said I got

this kid get going you're in the way. As I began climbing I could hear a great battle I hoped the old aviator jacket wearing hunter was ok. As I reached the top I

could hear someone arguing. It was Julie and Gram. When I saw Gram I was pissed, and somehow he knew I was pissed too because when he and Julie were

done arguing and he saw me coming he began to apologize I wasn't hearing it I punched him and threw him overboard and said now were even. Not too long

Earl emerged without a scratch and looked at me and asked am I alright. I said I'm fine he then asked where is Gram I said swimming. Earl look at me angrily

but didn't yell he said someone throw Gram a line before the sharks get their fill on ghoul meat. Then it hit me I had threw Gram into a feeding frenzy. I told

earl I'm sorry all he said is next time leave the discipline to me get to the chopper and let's go home. When I finally snapped out of my flash back I realized we

were home.


	3. Chapter 3: a past best forgotten

**Authors note: hey guys i would appreciate some feed back. all comments are welcome**

**I will write as much as 700-1000 words per chapter because i want the the story the have quality**

**I will also try and update each day some times multiple times on the same day thank you and have a nice day.**

* * *

As we dismounted the helicopter and began to walk towards the facility encased in the huge mountain side which was our home base. Monster hunter USA, we

got lee on a stretcher and the rest of my team took him to medical I stayed behind to apologize to Julie and Gram regrettably. I walked up to gram and said I

was sorry all he did was grumble, probably because Julie was right behind him. As he brushed past me I began to say sorry to Julie when she asked was I OK.

I said I'm fine, sorry about Gram she nodded in silence.

As we began to enter the base there was a row of memorial stones the lead down the hall way of past hunters. As we walked I noticed that a lot of them had

the same death date December 25, 1998. I saw began to ask Julie what happened on that date when I saw her stop at one stone in particular it said Robert

Shakleford. She stroked the stone and said to herself I'm back bro, I then knew it was a privet moment as I began to leave I the next stone which had a Jason

Vass but the strange thing about it was it had a very early death date much like Julies brother. It had said he died at the age of 15, I asked Julie so hunter kids

are buried here too. She said no only hunters, I looked confused I said they had hunters this young she said with a said smile on her face, normally no but

Jason was special, I asked how so and she began to explain.

She said that Jason was the youngest person to become a hunter at the age of 7. Earl and Hunk, I said Hunk? Who's that? She said one of our best hunters or

use to be. I said did he die too she said no he left after what happened to Jason. You see even though Earl and Hunk found Jason, Hunk raised and trained

Jason like his own son. She continued Jason was found in the mountains in warg territory it turns out he had managed not only survive the attack but killed the

wolf that killed his family while on their camping trip. When Earl and Hunk got their they didn't expect any survivors let alone a kid they thought another hunter

agency had got their first but when they asked who killed the warg Jason replied in a calm manner and said he did. I was shocked when I heard what Julie told

me, because what I learned about monsters in training was that wargs were super-sized wolfs with a big attitude. I began to ask how he did it, she replied

and said it turns out that Jason's father was Special Forces and had trained him from when he was very young. _**I thought to my self sounds like me and **_

_**Jason would have been good friends, with our fathers training their kids in military arts at a young age**_. Julie continued on saying that Hunk took him in

and help Jason refine his skills so when he took the MHI exam he passed with flying colors. That's when we met him, Hunk had brought him to one of our cook

outs where he and Robby had hit it off becoming great friends. He was also really kind and cute even though he was 2 years older than me I still liked him.

_**That hit me hard when she said that, I figured it out the he was Julies childhood crush and if he was still here I wouldn't stand a chance.**_ We all

became good friends as Jason rose through the ranks, even joining the infamous wolf pack he was going to be a great hunter, until that dreadful day where I

caused his death. I looked at Julie and asked what happened when she realized what I had said she said let's not talk about the past too many painful

memories alright? It was when she said that I knew I had stepped on a land mine, we continued to walk in silence until we reached our own rooms.


	4. Chapter 4: all bets are off

**Authors Note: alright guys and Girls here is the next chapter hope you like rate and review **

* * *

I woke up the next day, and the first thing on my list was to check on lee. When I went to the med bay I saw Holly organizing the supplies and asked her

where's lee? She said he's alright though he will walk with a limp for the rest of his life he will live. Ironically he was transferred to the research department in

the library, ironic I thought to myself, given what happened to lee in the past, I began to walk towards the library.

As I arrived at the library I could see lee hopping around on a cane which made me feel bad. I hit the little bell on the desk, lee turned and said Owen how's it

going? When he saw me. I said I'm fine how about you? As I mention towards the cane. He replied I'll be fine once I get used to it. Anything else Owen? He

asked. I began to say no when yesterday's conversation with Julie popped up in my head. I asked lee can you find out what happened December 25, 1998.

Lee asked why? What happened? I said I don't know, all I do know is a lot of hunters died that day and I would like to know, you know so it doesn't happen

again. Lee said sure no problem just give me a few days, I said let me know if u need anything he replied bring a flamethrower next time you come, I looked at

him confused and asked why? He said just in case we have a bug problem can't be too safe in libraries any more. All I did was laugh and said see you later lee

and walked towards the mess hall.

After grabbing a tray and getting some food I saw Trip and Holly sitting at a table to join them. As we at Holly asked did you hear? Trip asked Hear what? While

I continued to eat. I heard Gram and Julie are breaking up, at the mention of Julie I was all ears. All I could say was mhmm

Holly said Owen don't talk with your mouth full that's nasty. I swallowed my food and said who told you that. Holly said I overheard them arguing when I was

leaving med bay, and from what I could tell it's your fault Owen. My fault? Please I can't help it if the ladies love me, both Trip and Holly laughed at me. I said

some ladies love me with a fake tear in my eye, both Holly and Trip said my bad we just messing with you Z.Z? I said yea it's the new nick name Trip came up

with for you said Holly. What you don't like it? Said Trip, I don't mind I said but where did you get Z? I asked. Trip replied from that weird ass last name you

have, when I thought about it most people couldn't say my last name so Z was fitting, because it was short and simple. As we continue to talk among

ourselves Gram entered the mess hall. You could tell he was mad and looking for some poor fall guy to take his anger out on. I tried to make myself look

scares, but that's kind of hard to do when you are 6'2. And like clockwork he called my name. He said Pitts, using my middle name I challenge you to a match. At

first I refused, but he kept provoking me and enticing the crowd getting them excited. I eventual said what do you have in mind. And witch a smirk he said the

challenge is First one to steal old man Vlads wolf pack amour wins. The minute he said that the crowd got quite and began to whisper things such as (do they

have a death wish, are they stupid, etc.)I said challenge accepted, and with a wicked grin on his face he said shake on it.

After we shock hands I began to ask who was old man Vlad but none of the older members would talk. I began to get scared, I mean if no one would say

anything what kind of person was this Vlad. Then it hit me Gram had said wolf pack amour. I began to think to myself where have I heard that name from, then

it hit me Jason Vass which meant I had to talk to Julie.


	5. Chapter 5:lone wolf

**hey guys sorry about taking so long to up date was busy with school and work but have some free time now so onward with the chapters**

**A/N : its going to get more juicy in about five chapters. srry about the slow start but build up you know, got to have great build up. **

**so please review and favorite thank you and see you soon**

* * *

As I began looking for Julie I found myself in parts of the base that I have never seen. It was then I began to think to myself that this place was fucking huge.

Owen, I turned as I looked to see who was calling my name. It was Earl he asked what I was doing. I asked him has he seen Julie, he said she going to check on

Vlad for sniper repairs.

I thanked Earl for the information as I ran off to see Julie I remembered that Vlad was the person I was supposed to steal the amour from. Before I knew it I was

already in front of Vlads room. As I began to turn back the door opened. There stood Julie in a black tank top with cargo pants. Owen? I snapped back to reality

when I heard I call my name. Owen did you need something, as I stumbled with my words I heard a deep voice asking Julie who was it.

As I began to answer the voice told me to come in already. As Julie ushered me into the room. As soon as I entered the room my mouth dropped by the sure

number of weapons. Julie giggled at my expression, as I continued to walk in the room I saw a man in his late fifty's, working on what seemed to be Julies

sniper rifle.

So who are you young man? The old guy asked while never taking his eyes off his work. Owen I replied, the old man put down his tools and turned and looked at

me and said the name is Vladimir, but most just call me Vlad how can I help you. I replied with I was here to speak with Julie. Vlad asked Julie to leave the room

for a minute, she did so without any resistance. Vlad began to talk, come now boy you think me a fool, I was the top of my pears when it came to surveillance.

Also people are talking about the bet you have with that dick Gram, I swear I don't know what Julie sees in that boy. I look dumb struck when Vlad mentioned

the bet. I fumbled with my words. Vlad asked me again so what did you come here for. I simply stated the wolf pack armor. The moment I spoke those words

Vlad gave me a glare so cold I thought that I could die from it. Boy let me tell you a story a story about one of the best MHI teams in history.


End file.
